


I Live To Serve You

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Drugging, F/M, Master/Servant, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>(A/N: Before you read this, I need to clarify something. There are explicit depictions of the reader committing murder, arson, and various acts of terrorism. You’re warned. Also, there are graphic descriptions of dubious consent, mental instability, taking advantage of said instability, and drugging. This is for tumblr user amazingly-festive-loony. Darkness and smut, with lots of mindbreak, master/slave, and body worship. I tried to make the reader’s devotion change through honorifics, until she’s straight-up fufilling his fantasies of being a head of state and world dictator. Per request, I made the smut part a little lighter than normal, although by the second paragraph I went full stupid and got really explicit.))</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Live To Serve You

**Author's Note:**

> _(A/N: Before you read this, I need to clarify something. There are explicit depictions of the reader committing murder, arson, and various acts of terrorism. You’re warned. Also, there are graphic descriptions of dubious consent, mental instability, taking advantage of said instability, and drugging. This is for tumblr user amazingly-festive-loony. Darkness and smut, with lots of mindbreak, master/slave, and body worship. I tried to make the reader’s devotion change through honorifics, until she’s straight-up fufilling his fantasies of being a head of state and world dictator. Per request, I made the smut part a little lighter than normal, although by the second paragraph I went full stupid and got really explicit.))_

Fifteen.

There were fifteen of you. Fifteen young, fragile hearts trapped by a poor, broken soul. The meaning of ‘trust’ had long since lost its meaning. Because as the numbers dwindled in this pseudo-surealist shell of a school, eventually there were two. You, and Makoto Naegi.

The difference beteen you and Makoto was that you’d gathered a lot more information than he did. He had gotten so glum after Kyouko’s trial, so much that he stopped helping you theorize. And there was no Monobear, you hadn’t seen Monobear since Mukuro Ikusaba’s trial. Information was given in folders and you could talk to the Mastermind through the Electro ID.

And when the number dwindled down to 1, you recieved a working laptop and a black rose.

Black roses symbolized rebirth. Devotion to a cause. Not death, but the act of bringing death: murder. It represented a toxic, broken love. Corrupted desire.

With the computer, you could finally gather enough evidence to get out.

However, this little demonstration was the Mastermind’s swan song. You’d find out the truth, and it would be used against you.

—-

…

…No…

…It’s impossible. There’s no way, you of all people, could’ve done such a thing! You’d never even held a gun in your hand, let alone…that!

And the databases…they surely must be lying! There’s no way you’ve got a bounty of all things on your head…

But…you do. It’s in plain letters on the ‘Future Foundation’ website. There’s currently a 12 billion dollar bounty for you, dead or alive for acts of terrorism, and vandalism, and murder, and arson, and…

…close connection and participation with the leader of Super High School Level Order. A renowned silent militia of those who believed in a uniform, authoritarian, and fascist regime through obedience and discipline. They were the sole force that drove Mankind’s Most Orderly, Maleficent, and Monstrous Malefaction.

The leader has a $5 Billion bounty on him, and that was only in your home country. Imagine what it would be here in Japan?! Worst of all, it was based out of Hope’s Peak. The thirty-or-so major officers were former students. But damn it all, you wanted to know who the leader was. Who did you have relations with?!

And just as the page came up, you didn’t see who it was, because suddenly, someone was very close, so very close, and you didn’t have enough time to react as the cloth came over your mouth.

—-

You woke up the next day on a medical cot, with sharp migranes and a blindfold on. You can hear the soft sound of various appliances.

You don’t know how you got here, or how long you’ve been out. There’s a considerable amount of machinery and surgical appliances, and you’re sure that you’ve had a number of treatments done.

The migranes fade, quickly, and you’re subjected to the biggest epiphany you could fathom.

You were one of them.

You gunned down innocents and sent the world up in flames.

You helped him acheive his dream of becoming a leader of billions. The boy you swore you’d protect from everyone who tried to stand in your way. The boy whose ideas caused national social reform, and eventually a crisis.

You remember the day you initiated the plan, told your parents overseas that you’d never see them again, this was goodbye, you were going to finally do something worth noting. You remember the Molotov cocktails and bombs you had gotten from some Fenrir members, the nights you spent coordinating all this with him at the darkest of hours.

At 7:30 PM, the world went up in flames. The world would stop turning in your glory, in his glory. You’d have the world’s greatest powers out for the likes of the two of you, and you’d both leave the stage together, one day, in eachother’s arms, never to be found again. And you knew, everything was going to come back to get you. The people you sacrificed to start a revolution would curse you forever. You’d forever be seen as a monster, with him pulling the strings to your demise.

You remember the madness gleaming in your eyes feeling the heat of the fire grow to an inferno, and you were sure then, that you were doing the right thing, that the two of you would soon take power, you’d make sure no crime went unpunished, that there was no more dishonesty or disrespect in the world, you’d surely go through with this.

You remember the library balcony that served as a secret meeting ground for you and him. It was there you had your first kiss, looking out from the fourth floor balcony at Hope’s Peak, watching everything go up in explosions and fire. He kissed you then with so much passion. Yes, he was driven mad with power, but you were the only one who understood him. You were the only one who unconditionally had respect, you never had to be disciplined, or set straight. And he found that absolutely perfect. Aside from Mondo Oowada, you were one of his only friends.

Very few decided to rebel, and the night was over quickly. By the next morning, everything was locked down and cleared to rural areas until the rampant fires could be controlled. The entire world had fallen to anarchy, the exact opposite that you wanted to happen.

Because no one could enforce anything. Kamakura worked on keeping the Future Foundation down. Enoshima went down trying to fight the secret services. The school had been locked down with Jin Kirigiri inside it.

Most of the militia members were students, teachers, or community members taking shelter in the basement. The Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, locked himself up in his office until the authorities had arrested you all. And by the next day, the Future Foundation had done just that. They put more than 600 people behind bars, getting out enough information to incriminate the both of you.

But the day they were to take you both, Headmaster Kirigiri was held at gunpoint by him to lock down the school. With the two deadliest students in the entire world in the heart of the building.

He kidnapped the Headmaster and spilled his blood with his own hands in an execution that you formulated. And once the school fell to anarchy, you helped your beloved rise to power, you helped the 77th class and Kamukura keep down the ruckus outside.

The burns on your back from the mass inferno that you created, the scars on your back from the few that fought back, and the lingering of insanity that still remained, even after the corruption was removed, was still there. It was then it hit you. He restored your memories, not only of the events of the Malefaction. Everything from your arrival as the Super High School Level Foreign Exchange Student, down to the day he told you about the High School Life of Mutual Killing.

And you agreed to play the game accordingly and relapse back into madness. It would display that the organization should be feared. He’d turn the tables and impliment the dictatorship he’d fantasized about.

However.

You knew, that even just seeing the boy could trigger a frenzy. He’s absolutely toxic, and even now, you’re falling in love with him purely through memories and madness. You would do absolutely anything for him. And you did…and this was the consequence, alone and-

"I take it that you’ve missed my presence?"

You weren’t alone. You jerked toward the source of the sound, your heart stopped for a second, and you immediately gasped. Because right in front of you, smirking as if he’d become smitten once again with you, was the Super High School Level Prefect…no, Super High School Level Order, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

And you were his Angel of Death. The Super High School Level Executioner. It was a title that the press had given you in honest homage to the bloodshed and public genocide sprees that you went on.

"I’ve missed you so much, (Name)-kun…"

He kissed your hand, and then held it, looking at you oh so endearingly. It’s like you’re looking at a completely different person. But his demeanor hadn’t changed. You remembered him as this. A true, natural leader. Your absolute successor. The mastermind, and your commander. You’d listen to only him.

After rising from his knees, he tipped your chin up and kissed you properly on the lips. It was quick, pure, and over in a matter of seconds. However, once he withdraws, he keeps holding your hand, as if you’re the last thing he has.

You’re locked in an endless gaze, and you don’t dare taking off your eyes from him. He looks as if he’d kill you at any moment but you knew he wouldn’t kill you, oh no, he wouldn’t dare kill the most successful of the batch, his prided Executioner, the woman who watched the world burn, the woman who’d kill all who defy her.

He walks sternly to you, and there’s a smug smile tugging at his lips as he tips your chin up and closes the space between the two of you. You have no choice but to submit, and why shouldn’t you? You’re gasping, he’s so possesive and it’s already making you hot. His hands pull your waists together and deepen the kiss and you comply.

You’d sworn him your body when you agreed to do the first strike. You’d only kissed as strong friends, as subordinates and nothing more. In the dead silence of Hope’s Peak, he fell in love with your rage and hatred. With every bullet implanted into the ignorant corpses of the population, every fire started and people burned, every last execution and murder, the two of you worked together in secret to plan all of this.

You’re forced to back up against the wall behind the control room monitors. You gasp into his mouth, and Ishimaru steals this opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your eyes look down to see his change in attire. You were so used to seeing him in a white school uniform, but now he was adorned in a black military uniform, and you saw it now, that since he started becoming SHSL Order, he was no longer a naïve high school prefect.

He’d matured into a messiah of perfect order. Someone you idolized with every single bullet and flame you set off that night.

Being in his arms once again seemed to settle your heart, because you’d never felt more secure. Everything he did to you was out of the mutual fatal attraction the two of you felt.

Your clothes came off quickly, but after one article was taken off, Kiyotaka insisted that he kiss you, and make sure that you’re sweetened up before he tries anything. However, you knew that he couldn’t hide his desire to break you. There’s a hint of manipulation, it’s so toxic and wrong, but you need him, you need him so badly.

With a quick snatch he grabbed a syringe, and you’re delayed in your reaction time. You felt a prick in your arm, and a rush of fluid into your body. You’re caught in your tracks immediately, and it only takes seconds for you to realize to what extent he’d been corrupted by true madness.

He wants you devoted. He wants you in complete, utter submission under him. He wants you completely broken. And in your state of confusion, it’s already underway.

Your entite body felt weak, you lost the ability to process thought fully, or even at all. What was left was uncontrollable carnal desire. Your knees felt heavy, and you struggled to just stay up. Your heart beat in a frenzy, and all pain had been blocked out entirely.

After the full force of the drug set in, you’d completely melted into his arms. In your mind, you couldn’t even think correctly. You noticed Kiyotaka’s hands tugging at your skirt, and you nod in approval. You felt your entire body heat up, you felt your blood rush down there, and you couldn’t help but fall into a state of pure devotion.

The next few minutes passed quickly, or at least it seemed like so due to your askew state. Most of your clothes came off with ease, and your back was pushed flush against the wall. Your legs were tight around Kiyotaka’s waist, and his arms kept you steady in his grip. You lock eyes with him, once again, before completely sealing the deal with a kiss. Kiyotaka was absolutely perfect.

Absolutely perfect in every way.

You couldn’t hold back the flares of pure ecstasy that flew through your body. In a matter of seconds, your bodies were connected, and every single worry, ailment, and ounce of care had been silenced. You were in absolute unrestricted bliss.

You wanted it fast. Hard. You’re gasping as you’re flooded with the feeling of total painlessness. Nothing hurts. You’re no longer feeling guilty. Rather…you’re feeling justified. It’s okay. Giving up is okay. Just lean back and enjoy the spoils of surrender.

You did it for him. You love Ishimaru. You killed the unproductive scum and made him proud. You promised you’d serve him accordingly.

You’d make him a Dictator.

With every thrust and kiss, you’re falling deeper and deeper into submission, until you’re worshipping him without realizing it.

He’s using your desire against you. He’s teaching you to submit, to say what he wants to hear, and to tempt you with your own drive.

However, you’re shocked with what you begin to say. It’s as if you’re not knowing exactly what you’re saying.

"I’m only happy if I’m with you."

Kiyotaka smirks against your lips, and makes his movements deeper, slower, and it’s as if he’s pushing you toward the mindless surrender.

"I live to make you happy."

Another deep thrust, and you scream out in bliss.

"I need you, Ishimaru-sama." You said, your voice slowly getting more breathy and needy.

With every praise and statement, you’re pleased more, and as you feel your swollen clit being pushed down, you begin to say things without even thinking about them.

"Your body is perfect." You said.

"Ishimaru-kakka is perfect."

Kiyotaka beamed with happiness as the last syllable rolled off your tongue.

"Please cum inside me, Ishimaru-kakka."

He takes a firm grip on your hips and pounds into you roughly, as a reward for being such a good, obedient subordinate. You’re locked in a frenzy of obsession and need.

His thrusts get quicker, harder, and you feel everything just building up inside you, your body lashing out against the pleasure and bliss, you’re enveloped in an aura of warmth, oh, you’re so close, you’re at the mercy of his will, Kiyotaka’s will, and you know you’re gonna come undone at any given moment.

"I’m gonna- ahh!~"

You shut your eyes when you came, and you gasped when you felt a deep throb and a warm sensation shoot through your body. Ishimaru grabbed your hips and jerked your body back, trying to sweeten you up one last time before he backed away and pulled out. You hated the loss of bodily contact, but the filled, pulsing feeling betwen your legs made you smile.

You shuddered, drunk on the sensation. You’d signed a silent pact with him with your body. You’d be loyal, and you’d obey. You’d get more of this, Ishimaru would treat you like a princess, if you showed enough devotion.

You’d been marked as his. You’re his property. You listen to his orders and his orders only. You live to please him and fufill his dream of absolute power.

But you’re happy to oblige. After all, you still had the blazing desire to burn the opposition.

You were just happy being his Executioner.

—-

It didn’t shock you when the Future Foundation finally caught the two of you, breaking into the basement of Hope’s Peak and keeping you both barred and under complete surveillance. You could still see Ishimaru, but all your conversations would be recorded and examined. You often spoke to him and kissed him when you could meet. You praised him, and despite being silenced, you still were sworn to him. And they couldn’t comprehend why you were still so lovedrunk.

However, the Future Foundation made one fatal mistake.

You fell to your knees, as you did every night after the guards left you two alone. Your soft lips met the dark polished leather of Ishimaru’s boots. You kissed the tip of the boot, rose back to your feet and allowed your Master to kiss your hand, smirking again, as if to admire his handiwork. You’d become a corrupted shell of what used to be the brightest student in the Western world.

You turned into a sex-crazed terrorist with only one objective: To ensure that your Master is happy and sucessful as your leader.

That night, you were given a box of items, and as you fastened the last button on your blouse after you’d finished, you were also given a piece of paper.

"Amonium nitrate fertilizer, gasoline, plastic bottles, cloth."

You’d make sure your Master gained the power he’d always wanted.

And you’d clear the streets for his Inaugural Parade.


End file.
